Love You ForEver
by BEST-LIFE
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Hermione est la seule survivante de la guerre contre Voldemort?Et si il y avait une solution completement folle?Quand elle pensera que tout est perdu elle trouvera de l'aide chez une personne nez lire l'histoire d'Hermione Granger La Seule Survivante.


Que se passerait-il si Hermione est la seule survivante de la guerre contre  
Voldemort?Et si il y avait une solution completement folle?Quand elle pensera  
que tout est perdu elle trouvera de l'aide chez une personne lire  
l'histoire d'Hermione Granger La Seule Survivante.

* * *

Prologue:

Un vent glacial soufflai Poudlard où du moins ce qu-il en reste.

* * *

**Fash-Back 3h avant**

PDV Hermione

"Livrez-moi Harry Potter..."

Je n'écoutais déjà plus,je me dirigeais vers le lac noir et vis une ombre au sol et vis Tonks étendu sur l'herbe rouge. Je me mis à genou et pris son pou,il était faible je lui jeta un "**levicorpus**" et me dirigeais vers la grande salle qui en le temps de la guerre est devenus une infirmerie.J'appela Mme Pomefrsh qui me dit de la mettre sur le lit à côté de fois finis je regarda autour de moi et vis le y avait des morts sur le sol,les murs et les sols étaient recouverts de sang,des blessées étaient sur des lits de camps disposes spécialement pour la guerre,des gens vis Harry se diriger vers les étages,je me mis à sa poursuite en criant "HARRY ATTEND MOI!".Je le vis s'arrêter et se retourner vers moi,je me jeta dans ces bras en instants plus tard je m'arrêta et me détacha un peu de lui mais en le gardant dans mes bras. Quelques minutes plus tard je lui demanda :

"-Sa va?  
-Non et toi?  
-Non tu allais faire quoi ?  
-Avant de mourir Rogue m'a donner des souvenirs il faut que je les regardes.  
-Je vient avec toi!  
-Ok."

Nous nous dirigeâmes en silence vers le bureau du professeur Macgonagall devant son bureau la gargouille nous demanda le mot de passe,"Plume En Sucre", une fois le mot de passe donner nous montâmes les escaliers et j'ouvris la porte me dirigea vers la pensine et Harry mis les souvenirs de ce temps je me dirigeai vers Fumesk quand je vis qu'il avait une lettre avec mon nom dessus je la pris et la mis dans mon sac à peine le temps de faire ca,Harry sortit de la pensine et me dit que Rogue était amoureux de sa mère, que Dumbledore à demander à Rogue de le tuer, qu'Harry était un...à peine finit-il sa phrase que je me jeta dans ses bras je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il est un horcruxe,il est comme mon frère il n'a pas le droit dans être un.J'espérai au fond de moi qu'il me dit que c'est une blague mais non c'est bel et bien la réalité .  
Quelques minutes plus tard on se dirigeai vers la grande salle pour chercher Ron depuis le début de la guerre je ne l'ai pas vu,j'espère qu'il va bien. J'espérais aussi que Drago va bien, il a rejoins l'ordre et il était devenu un ami proche.  
Harry se dirigeai dans la forêt interdite pendant que nous nous battons contre les mangemorts.7...8...9...10 mangemorts éliminer.J'engageai un combat avec Bellatrix,il y avait des sorts de toutes les couleurs allant du "**Stupefix**" "**L'Avada Kedavra**",Bellatrix m'envoya 3 sorts que j'esquivais rapidement et je ripostais avec un "Expelliarmus" qu'elle esquiva elle me jeta le "**Doloris**" que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'esquiver,la douleur était trop forte j'aurais voulu mourir mais elle arrêta le sort et me lança toute suite après un "**Sectumsempra**",j'avais l'impression que des dizaines et des dizaines de couteaux me transperçais la peau.J'hurlai de douleurs alors qu'elle lançais "**l'Avada Kedavra**" Ron se jeta devant me levai rapidement et jeta "**l'Avada Kedavra**"Bellatrix tomba raide morte mais je n'est pas eu le temps de voir Ron qu'un cri déchirant se faite entendre je regardais et vis Harry et Voldemort terre ne respirant mangemorts voyant leur maître mort se déchaînaient plus sur nous.J'étais épuiser mais je tenais ,Neville,Luna,Dean,Seamus,Drago,la famille Weasley et l'Ordre sont morts devant mes les mangemorts en ont eu assez transplanèrent un par vis un mangemort me lancer un sort qui me fais tomber à terre.

* * *

** -Fin Fash-Back-**  
PDV Hermione

Je me levais avec difficulté et regardait autour de moi et vis plein des cadavres a mes pieds et l'herbe était rouge et était noircit à cause des sortilèges Poudlard était en ruine,j'ouvris mon sac et vis la lettre je l'ouvris et l'a lis

_Miss Granger_

_Si vous lisez cette lettre cela veut dire que nous avons perdus,vous êtes la seule qui puisse nous à une année et dites "**TEMPUS**".Sachez qu'aucun retour n'est possible vivez votre vie là-bas ayez des amis et vous trouverez peut-être quelqu'un que vous aimerez__ et détruisez Voldemort._

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE._

Je pensais directement aller en 1976 la dernière année des parents d'Harry pour pouvoir sauvez Sirius,et ses parents et je dis "**TEMPUS**"un tourbillon blanc m'emporta mais je n'avais pas vu que quelqu'un de mal attentionné m'avais suivit et atterris en plein milieu de la grande salle avec tous les élèves et professeurs qui me regardaient bizarrement c'est sûre que ...

"Alors Granger tu as cru m'échapper"  
Cette voix je la connaissais je me retournais pris ma baguette et vis...


End file.
